


Across The Skies

by RoverClover



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: American Airlines, Angst, F/M, Flight Attendant, M/M, Slow Build, Texaco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5310758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoverClover/pseuds/RoverClover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has been a flight attendant since the age of 22. He's now 25. Harry has just completed his training. He's 21. He meets Louis on his first flight in uniform. Seems like they have a lot of chemistry, but is that enough to build a relationship on? Maybe so. Maybe not so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen and welcome aboard American Airlines flight 0117 from Philadelphia to Dallas, with connecting flights to Los Angeles or wherever else you may be traveling to today. Our flight time today is 3 hours and 56 minutes. Don't worry. I happen to know a shortcut!

  
On behalf of the Captain and the entire crew, we want to thank you for flying with us today. My name is Louis, and I'll be working alongside Harry and Taylor. Please don't hesitate to voice any concerns or ask any questions you might have. However, any complaints should be held until after you exit the aircraft in Dallas. In that case, please remember that this is Alaskan Airlines flight 7110, my name is Louise, and I'm working with Harriet and Tyler."

  
I listen to everyone laugh as I signal to Harry and Taylor to get ready for taxiing. Taylor gives me a look that she's still briefing Harry, so I decide to stall while getting done bits of the speech. I sigh and pick up the com again.

  
"As you may notice throughout our long and dreary flight," I pause to roll my eyes at the people in the front and sigh as they giggle. "I have been burdened with the task of watching over our new flight attendant to make sure he's a quality guy for future flights. That'd be Harold, the giraffe in the back of the aircraft." I watch as he hides his laugh behind his hand and starts to make his way up the aisle. I grin back. A chime rings across the aircraft, and I set the com down as Harry finally gets up front.  
"We have to close the door now and cross check," I remind him as he stands by the opposite door from me. "I'm supposed to do it, but would you like to? I could do it afterwards to make sure it's secure."

  
"Could I? I'd like that," he responds shyly, stepping over to me. I nod and take his spot, telling him to wait for the ramp to get further away and then watch him pull the door closed with hardly any effort. He arms it and then turns around to smile at me. I grin and give him a thumbs up. "It's harder than I remember in training."

  
I disarm and open the door before closing it and arming it again, then turn to look at Harry. "How often do you think those doors are used a day for training sessions?" I ask him seriously. "They can't just replace them all of the time like they do on our aircrafts sometimes. It's not a safety hazard in training, and it gives you the idea," I tell him patiently, grabbing the com and sticking s finger up for him to wait. "Cross check," I say for Taylor in the back. Harry checks the door he's by like he's supposed to. I check it too, and then we both check the one we closed. I place the com against my chest. "Get ready for the safety procedures. I just have to get another part out of the way before I can start that."

  
"Thanks for the heads up." He grins.

  
I pick the com up to my mouth again and smile at the passengers. "In case you missed the loud chiming throughout the cabin a few seconds ago, our captain has turned on the fasten seatbelt sign. If you haven't already done so, please make sure your carry-on luggage is stowed either beneath the seat in front of you or in the overhead bins above you. Please take your seat if you haven't already done so, fasten your seat belts and make sure your seat backs and trays are in their full upright position.  
If you are seated next to an emergency exit, please read carefully the special instructions card located in the pocket of the seat in front of you. If you do not wish to perform the functions described in the event of an emergency, please ask a flight attendant to reseat you.

  
Ladies and gentlemen, we would like to remind you that this is a no smoking, no whining, no complaining flight," I pause as laughter ensues. "Smoking on any aircraft is prohibited by law on the entire aircraft, including the lavatories. Tampering with, disabling or destroying the smoke detectors in the lavatories is prohibited by law and you will be fined."

  
I signal for Harry and Taylor to make sure the passengers are belted and things are where they're supposed to be as the plane starts to move.

  
"If we have any first time fliers with us today, we'd like it if you could press the flight attendant button above your heads." Five dings go off behind my head and I laugh as I reach over to turn them all off. "Well, at least Captain Payne isn't the only one!"

  
Nervous giggles erupt from a few rows as some others just outright laugh at the not-so-funny joke. I smirk to myself as Taylor tries to hold back her giggles.

  
"Ladies and gentlemen, please be sure that all electronics are on airplane mode and tucked away where you won't feel the impulse to take your last snapchat selfie. Thank you."

  
I put the com in its holder and double check to make sure the carts are locked up in front and that the first few rows are taken care of, pushing on the bin lids to be sure they're secure as well. Harry comes back up front for our second cross check. I pick up the com again, after shuffling around him.

  
"Cabin crew, please prepare for gate departure, cross-check and report. Thank you." I wait for two thumbs up and then add my own. "Time for the safety procedure," I whisper to Harry as I watch Taylor start her walk up the aisle. She stops and stands in the middle as Harry grabs his things and stands just outside of the galley. "We'd love it if you could pretend to give us your attention for a few minutes, so that we can go through the safety instructions for you."

  
Harry wipes his hands on his sides and leans down to pick up the seatbelt. I can tell he's nervous, so I give him a pat on the back. He relaxes and sends a grateful smile over his shoulder.

  
"When the seatbelt sign illuminates, you must fasten your seatbelt. Position your seatbelt tight, low and across your hips, like my grandma wears her support bra. It works like any other seatbelt. If you don't know how to operate a seatbelt, you probably shouldn't be out in public unsupervised. However, I'm told I have to take the time out of my day to remind you. So, insert the metal fittings one into the other, and tighten by pulling the loose end of the strap. To release your seatbelt, lift the upper portion of your buckle. We suggest that you keep your seatbelt fastened, as we may experience turbulence.

  
There are fifty ways to leave your lover, but there are only six ways out of this aircraft. There are two forward exit doors, two over-wing exit windows, and two back emergency exit doors. Please take a few minutes now to locate your nearest exit. In some cases, your nearest exit might be behind you. In the highly unlikely event of an emergency, the signs on the ceiling and the disco lights on the floor will lead you to the exits. Each door is equipped with an inflatable slide that acts as a life raft once detached.  
Oxygen and air pressure are always being monitored, but in the event of a decompression, a Gucci inspired oxygen mask will magically appear in front of you. To start the flow of oxygen, pull the mask towards you, place it firmly over your nose and mouth, secure the plastic band around your head and breathe normally. Although the bag may not inflate, oxygen will still be blowing. If you are flying with children, why?" Everyone laughs as I take a deep breath. "Or if you are flying with someone else needing assistance, place your mask on first and then help them. Keep your mask on until told otherwise.

  
A life vest is located in a pouch under your seat. Slip it over your head, pass the straps around your waist and adjust at the front," I stop to take a breath for the three of us and sigh as I bring the com back up to my mouth. "To inflate the vest, firmly pull the red cord. If that doesn't work, or if you just like to be difficult, blow into the red tubes located on your shoulders. Remember, also, that your seats can be used as flotation devices. In case of emergency, consider them our compliments."

  
I watch as Harry and Taylor pack up the equipment and begin their walks up and down the aisles as I take a few breaths.

  
"In case of emergency and you didn't listen to me the first time, all emergency and safety information will be among the pamphlets placed in the seat back pockets in front of you. We suggest reading it before take-off. You don't know what things we'll hit upstairs. On behalf of our crew, we wish you an enjoyable flight."

  
The three of us do one final check and then head to our assigned jump seats. I sigh to myself as I buckle myself in. Harry chooses to sit next to me, and ends up elbowing me a few times to get the belt on. I smirk as a frustrated look comes across his face and his fingers tremble.

  
"Calm down, mate," I whisper, smacking his hands away and buckling his belt for him. "Even if you muck up, I won't let them fail you."

  
"I don't want to muck up at all," he murmurs, looking like a pouty child. "And you should do your job the right way."

  
"Mate," I start. "I don't ever stick to the rules, but I do what I need to. I'm not going to crush someone else's dreams for shaky fingers. If you do something truly messed up, you better know I'll be the first to say something to someone."

  
"Do we even have to be seated yet?" Harry asks calmly, brushing his fingers through his curls.

  
"No, but it saves me a step in the spiel they make us repeat over and over again."

  
Harry grins, dimples showing on his face. "I can't wait to be able to say it," he says happily. "I remember my first trip to America with my mum and sister," he whispers. "I was ten, I think, and I asked the pilot if I could see the cockpit. He let me while everyone boarded. He explained everything to me while his co-pilot happily did everything they needed to get done. I've wanted to work on a plane ever since then."

  
"Same for me, a bit. I was only going to Ireland, though. My best mate's family moved back there, and we both ended up going to college there. I studied drama, but it wasn't doing it for me," I tell him easily. "It's probably cliche, but I really do love to travel. I moved to America on a work visa and ended up doing this after working at Texaco for a few months. I love this job. I love making people's days too."

  
"Have you ever gotten a complaint for your jokes?" Harry asks quietly. "They are funny, but do you ever get that one guy with a problem?"

  
"Of course. There's a lad six rows down who has had a problem since he got on here. Probably a massive homophobe. It's okay. The boss knows I'm not being offensive. His wife works with me sometimes."

  
Harry stays silent for a few minutes and then checks his watch, something all flight attendants are required to wear. "Shouldn't we be taking off by now?" He asks with furrowed brows. I look at my watch and then peak around the corner to see a bunch of frustrated faces. "Louis?"

  
"Damage control," I whisper, wagging my eyebrows at him. I pick up the com by our heads (it's really just a phone) and hold it between us. "Have you got any jokes, or should I?" Harry holds his hands up in a surrender motion, smirking at me. I press the intercom button and sigh before speaking. "Ladies and gentlemen, if you look to your right that was the terminal we left an hour ago. I hope you all have enjoyed the tour of the airport. We should be leaving soon."

  
Laughter rings throughout the plane as I place the com back on the hook and look at Harry with my eyebrows raised. He's giggling behind his hand, eyes light and happy. The phone starts to ring above me, so I reach up and grab it.

  
"Captain Payne, is everything alright?"

  
"Yeah, it's just a little traffic. You and the new guy are hitting it off, I think I heard?"

  
"Huh?"

  
"Huh?" Liam mocks, laughter in his voice.

  
"In your head. Goodbye, Lima."

  
I hang up on him quickly and sigh, shaking my head. I so was not flirting with him. Jesus.

  
Chiming sounds throughout the cabin and I groan and face palm as Liam's voice rings out through the speakers.

  
"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking," he begins, laughing to himself. "I was told to withhold this information before you were boarded, but I've decided to share it anyways," he continues. I furrow my brows and look at Harry in confusion, shrugging. "It's been brought to my attention that our head flight attendant for this flight, Louis, is celebrating his 30th birthday today! Let's sing happy birthday."

  
"Is it your birthday? Are you really thirty?" Asks a shocked Harry, eyes wide and mouth ready to catch flies. Everyone starts singing with Liam.

  
Louis glares mockingly. "Do I look thirty?"

  
When they're done singing and Harry's blush goes away, Liam laughs into his mic and then says, "It’s our turn on the runway, ladies and gentlemen. We will now attempt to fly to Dallas," he says before hanging up.

  
Mostly everybody laughs, but Harry and Louis share looks with the people they can see and they aren't looking a healthy color.

  
\-----

 

"I hope it's not this bumpy once we get to the top," Harry mutters, holding his right ear and wiping a tear at the corner of his eye. "How are you not in any pain?" He asks me, grinding his teeth a bit.

  
I smirk over my book at him and watch him grimace. "You get used to it, mate. Your body, I mean. My ears hardly pop at all anymore. Have you got any gum?" Harry shakes his head "no". I reach into my jacket pocket and hand him my pack of gum. "I have more in my bag, but it really does help mate!"

  
He groans and thanks me, smiling gratefully. "How long until we reach altitude?" He asks, looking at the phone in my hand. I look down at it and read the five minutes on there. I point at it. "Oh, wow."

  
"Think you can handle passing out drinks, or should I have you do the snacks with me?" I ask, unbuckling my seatbelt and grabbing the basket of snacks out of a cabinet after I unlock it. Pretzels and peanuts. Very filling. He points at me after he gets out of his seat.

  
"If you don't mind?"

  
"I don't." I smile up at him, and bite my lip.

  
"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We've just reached our altitude and I will be turning off the seatbelt signs now. If you are seated, please keep them on. Thank you."

  
"Hold these," I say to Harry as I pick up the com again. "Ladies and gentlemen, as our captain just informed you, the seatbelt signs are off and you are now free to move about the cabin. However, we ask that only one person at a time uses the lavatories and anyone wishing to use one afterwards stay in their seats and wait until one becomes available. We also ask that you stay inside the aircraft at this time. It's a bit cold out there and if you walk on the wings, it affects our flight pattern. In a few moments, flight attendants will be passing down the aisle to get your drink orders and hand out complimentary snacks. Alcoholic beverages are available for your convenience, with charge of course. We hope you enjoy the rest of the flight. Thank you."

  
I motion to the back, where Taylor is prepping the drinks. She nods and waves me off.

  
"How do you memorize all of that, and then add in jokes?" Harry asks as I grab some extra snacks from the cabinet and place them in the basket.

  
"I'm just quick on my feet, I guess. Don't really have to think about it," I reply, looking up at him. "Once I got the actual speech down, I needed to make it my own. And I succeed every time."

  
Harry nods quietly, thinking it over. I motion for him to follow me down the aisle, choosing to start from the back. We say "hi" to some people on the way and offer smiles to the little ones who are trampling all over their parents.

  
He holds the basket as we walk back up too, and I hand out the snacks, making jokes and conversation as I go. Harry pauses behind me, chatting up a girl with a bright smile on his face. A feeling in my chest makes me frown for a little, and I look away quickly. Grabbing a few snacks in my hands, I continue on the way. Then gesture for him to catch up when I've run out.

  
"Sorry about that," he mutters, not meeting my eyes as he sets the basket back in its place. "Her daughter liked my dimples," he announced bashfully.

 

"You're fine, Harry." I poke his cheeks where his dimples are supposed to be and he smiles, dimples showing. I poke them, and smile myself. "Dimples are pretty."

  
\-----

  
"What's your favorite movie?" Harry asks me while we wait for Taylor to collect the trash. "Mine is Love Actually." He blushes a bit and bites his lips.

  
I raise my eyebrows. "Mine is Grease, so I can't judge you." He brightens up, biting his lip still. "You embarrass easy."

  
He looks down at his lap at his hands. "I can't help it," he murmurs.

  
"Hey, it's cute," I say, smiling at him encouragingly. His face turns completely red, and he looks over at me. "Hey, what're you doing after this flight?"

  
"I have to fly with you tomorrow morning to California. It is you I'll be going with, right?"

  
"If it's the first flight to California tomorrow, then yes. I wanted some time off before I had to fly again. I've been on a plane since last night," I tell him, sighing and looking away. "I'm staying at the airport hotel. I have a room with a view of the runway. Where are you staying?"

  
"I was going to book a room when we got there." He pulls a pamphlet out of his lunch box and looks through it. It's just a list of things to do at night in Dallas. "Thought I'd go out to dinner too."

  
"How about I let you room with me, and I let you buy me dinner?" I ask on a whim, blushing when I've realized what I implied. He blushes too, biting his lip as he looks at me. "Taylor was supposed to room with me, but she told me her boyfriend would be meeting her there and they were going to get a room to themselves somewhere else. And I don't really like being alone in strange places."

  
"If you don't mind Texas Roadhouse?" Harry offers quietly, wringing his fingers together around the pamphlet in his hands.

  
I smile and look into his eyes. "Okay," I whisper.

  
"Okay."

  
\-----

  
"We have now attacked Dallas," Liam pages over the intercom. Everyone laughs, wide awake now.

  
I pick up my own as soon as the plane is a little steadier. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Dallas-Fort Worth. Local time is 11:50 A.M., and local weather is hot. I'm not a weather channel people. We're sorry about the bumpy landing. It's not the captains’ fault, it's not the co-pilots fault. It's the asphalt." I grin over at Harry from my own jump seat. "Please remain seated and buckled in until we have come to a complete stop at our gate. When the seatbelt signs have turned off and you're grabbing me your bags, please be careful opening the overhead bins, because shift happens. I'd also like to take this moment to thank you on behalf of our crew for flying with us. It's always a pleasure to see some smiling faces. And the next time you get the insane urge to go blasting through the skies in a pressurized metal tube, we hope you'll think of American Airlines."

  
Clapping ensues as I hang up the com and unbuckle myself. I check out the window and see our gate, so I grab on to the handle and open the door quickly after making sure Harry is by the other door and holding on.

  
Still holding on, I grab the com and smile at Harry. As soon as we're able to let people off, I start to speak. "Folks, it's been great having you fly with us today, but just like my dad said to me the day I turned 18: get out!"


	2. Miserable Malerie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Wednesday! That means I get to update and share the next chapter with you. I'm so excited about this one! I can't wait to see how everyone reacts. Thanks so much for all the kudos and the comment from bavarianchocs which made me anxious to update! I'm going to try and update every Wednesday and Sunday. So hopefully I can write you a longer chapter by this coming Sunday! I hope so anyways! Work really gets in the way. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! ;)

“What name is your reservation under?” The receptionist asks me as I hand her my employee ID, as well as my driver’s license. She grabs them and, even after reading them, raises her brows at me and tilts her head to the side in a snobby way. I read her name tag. Malerie.

Two can play at the game, Miserable Malerie. “Louis Tomlinson, as you’ve just read,” I sneer right back at her, tacking on a smile for extra annoyance on her part. 

She rolls her eyes and types something into the computer before back at me. “I don’t appreciate the attitude, sir,” she says haughtily, grabbing something out of the drawer in front of her. She scowls as she pulls two room keys out with a post-it note stuck to them. “Apparently the person you were originally rooming with upgraded your room because she will no longer be staying with you. You now have a king-sized bed and a balcony. Yay, you. Enjoy your stay.” She tosses the keys at me and I catch them as they hit my chest. I make a mental note to report her later.

“Thanks, doll, but I don’t appreciate your face, so I guess we’ll just call it even,” I say quickly, looking at the room numbers as I wave for Harry to follow me. He’s on the phone not too far away and he smiles as he approaches me. “Let’s go up to our room and leave Miserable Malerie to her annoyingly existent self, shall we?” He gives me a confused look and Malerie glares, turning red in the face. 

Then a smirk crosses her face as she looks between the two of us. “Enjoy your bed, sirs,” she sneers smugly.

I roll my eyes, not understanding the “comeback” at all.

\-----

I understand the second I open the door. Before Harry can look in, I close the door and lean my forehead against it. “What is it, Louis?” Harry asks quietly, patting my shoulder. “Did she give us the wrong room or something? Is there someone in there?”

“Unfortunately not,” I mutter, sighing. I open the door again and walk inside. There’s a nice, spacious walkway leading to the bathroom and the rest of the room. I set my bags down by the door and turn the light on, glancing at the bathroom as I pass it. “We’ve got to share a bed, is all. Can’t believe I didn’t catch that,” I grumble, throwing my jacket onto the chair beside the television and across from the bed. 

Harry picks it up and hangs it in the closet next to the bathroom, then hangs his up next to it. He sits on the edge of the bed quietly and shrugs. “It’s not a big deal. I’m warning you, though. I tend to cuddle in my sleep.”

I smile gratefully at him for not making it awkward and sit on the opposite side of him. “Dibs on the window side,” I say quickly, folding my legs under me as I watch him unbutton his shirt. I swallow thickly as his collarbones are exposed, showing off his bird tattoos. “You can shower first, if you’d like. I think I might take a quick nap while you’re in there.” And a good wank, I think to myself. 

“My back is killing me,” he informs me as he stands and hangs his work shirt up. I lean back on the bed and start to unbutton my shirt too, distracting my eyes from his abs and body full of tattoos. “I’m actually going to take a bath if you don’t mind. It should be a while,” he continues, looking at me warily. “Is that alright with you?” I nod as I unbutton the last button and push the sides to the side, spreading out on the bed and closing my eyes. “Alright. Enjoy your nap, Lou.”

I listen for the bathroom door to close, the water to start and then fifteen minutes to pass before I throw my work clothes off and grab my favorite pair of black jeans and my maroon sweatshirt out of my duffle bag. I pull the sweater on over my head and grab a new pair of briefs out the bag. I toss my old ones into it and sit comfortably on my side of the bed with tissues. I think about it for a whole minute before I actually start to palm myself. I bite my lip and force myself to relax as I listen to the fittest man in the world splash around in the tub and sing to himself. Feeling like a pervert, I finish quickly to thoughts of joining him in there and letting him open me up for him. Once I’ve come down from my little high, I sigh to myself. 

Once I’m cleaned up, all evidence in the balcony trashcan and new briefs on, I curl up with my pillow.

“Lou,” Harry’s voice murmurs as I start to wake up. I groan and look at the clock in front of me. It’s 5PM now, which means I’ve slept for two and a half hours. I jolt up, looking at Harry, where he’s sat on his side of the bed with his laptop in his lap. I give him my guiltiest look. He chuckles and shakes his head, pointing at his laptop. “I was occupied with Tumblr. And iTunes. You sleep like the dead, mate,” he informs me. I laugh quietly and blush when I realize I had fallen asleep in just my briefs and sweater. And I didn’t even cover up. Then I look at him and notice that all he is wearing is briefs.

I swallow the lump in my throat and then yawn as I get up. “Are we still going to Texas Roadhouse? And did you nap at all?”

He shakes his head, biting his lip as he closes his laptop and places it on his nightstand. “I tried to take a nap, but I couldn’t sleep. Probably better since we have to get up so early in the morning.” He grabs a shirt from his bag. It’s a nice blue button up. Not too fancy, but damn did it look good on him. “I looked up restaurants around here earlier and there’s a diner a mile down the road. We could go there instead and then go for ice cream afterwards,” he suggests, pulling on a pair of black jeans. 

I grab mine and struggle with keeping my eyes off his bum as he pulls his on. If his looks that good, I can’t imagine his face when he sees mine. I slip them on quickly and quietly, not looking towards him as I do. “That sounds great,” I say once everything is situated. He’s looking at me when I turn around and blushes. “See something you like?” I wink at him as I grab my wallet and ID. I place the ID around my neck and then tuck it under my shirt before tucking my wallet away in my back pocket. “Let’s go if you’re ready.” I fix my hair in the mirror on the closet door and look back at him. 

“I’ve been ready for almost three hours,” he mutters quietly, smirking when he realizes I’ve heard what he said. He grabs something off the table with a roll of his eyes. “And you’re forgetting our room keys.”

“I didn’t forget. I just knew you’d remember and I wouldn’t have to bother.”

He shakes his head as he follows me out the door.

\-----

“What’s your favorite color?” I ask Harry with a mouth full of chips. He raises his eyebrows as he chews on his own. I grin cheekily and then swallow. “Well?”

“I quite like orange.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know. What’s your favorite color?”

“Red.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know.”

“Exactly.” 

Harry smirks as I roll my eyes. I feel his foot rub against my ankle as a smile grows on my face too. I bite my lip as I meet his eyes. He’s doing it on purpose. I can tell, because it’s like the tenth time he’s done it since we sat here around six. 

I decide to man up and take a deep breath as I grab another chip. “Is this a date?” I ask slowly, looking back at him.

He seems surprised that I asked, but doesn’t seem too put off. I take that as a win as I watch him bite his lip. Then he smiles and rubs his foot against my ankle a little more firmly. “Do you want it to be?” he asks simply, pushing the leg of my jeans up. I swallow thickly and shrug my shoulders. “Is that a ‘yes’?”

“I haven’t been on a proper date in three years,” I inform him before I can even think about what to say. I mentally face palm as he tilts his head in confusion. “I’ve been with people since then, but I met most of them at parties or clubs.”

He ponders this for a moment or two and reaches his hand across the table to rub his fingers over my knuckles before he tangles his fingers with mine. He squeezes and then pulls away. “What do you want tonight to be then, Louis?” he asks calmly. “It can be something, or it doesn’t have to be.” I think about it as I eat the rest of my food and smile every time our eyes meet over the table. His feet don’t leave my legs during the whole meal and I feel giddy as I pays for it and then grabs my hand on the way out. We walk to an ice cream place down the street and look up at the sky as a plane flies over our heads.

Once I’ve ordered my strawberry ice cream and Harry’s ordered his banana milkshake, we sit next to each other in a booth and talk about movies and music and such, just enjoying getting to know each other. 

“Harry,” I say, cutting him off in the middle of his story about his first kiss. He stops talking and immediately smiles at me. “I’ve had a great time with you today.”

He grins a bit bigger and rubs my thigh, something he’d been doing subconsciously since we’ve been sat here. He hadn’t realized it until now, but I had noticed it every time his hand got a little more risqué. “I’ve had a great day because of you.”

I bite my lip and smile nervously. “I, um,” I start, feeling uneasy. “I’m going to be taking a year off starting two weeks from now,” I tell him. He nods, looking confused but waiting patiently. “I’m going to tell them that you’ve been great; that you were great to work with and that you were amazing towards everyone one of our passengers today and tomorrow-“

“You can’t predict the future,” he blurts out, smiling as he realizes he’s cut me off.

“But I know you’ll do great tomorrow too!”

He tsks at me and pokes my nose with the hand that he’s had wrapped around his shake. I wrinkle my nose at his cold touch and roll my eyes at him playfully. “You don’t know that. Shh.”

“Don’t shush me, you man-child.” He sticks his tongue out at me and moves closer as I open my mouth to speak again. “Anyways, I’m going to tell them all of that. You’ll probably get hired as soon as you’re back to wherever you’re training. They always take on the people I pass. I must be magic or something.” I pretend to do a hair flip and smile at him as a grin stretches across his face. “The first two years will be rough. You probably won’t have much of a life and you’ll probably not want to be burdened with a relationship. I was in a serious relationship when I got hired, and it was rough while I was on reserve. It sucked and I lost a great guy when we were almost at the finish line. We’re still friends,” I ramble, grabbing his hand on my thigh and playing with his fingers nervously. 

“It’s okay if-“

I cut him off shakily. “I think I could really end up liking you,” I admit, looking into his eyes. “I think you’re amazing, funny, adorable, incredibly fit, and so many other things. I can tell that you’re a great man, but you need the freedom to do whatever you need to do to survive these next two years. Being in a relationship isn’t the best thing for you right now. I mean, I can’t tell you what’s best for you. However, I know what it’s like to be on your end and I don’t want to end up like my ex either.”

“It doesn’t have to be like that,” he murmurs, lifting one of his hands to play with a strand of my hair. He smiles sweetly. “It doesn’t have to be anything serious right now. This is the first date, Lou,” he continues, watching my face.

I shake my head. “Right now, Harry? It probably won’t be for a while. Not on my end. You’re going to meet a lot of people, pull a lot of men and women, if you’re into them, and your life is going to be with American Airlines for a long time. That’s what you need to be focused on.”

“You’re acting like we’re getting engaged or something,” he responds quickly, an irritated look crossing his face for a second. “I’m not asking you to marry me.” He removes his hands from my body and takes a sip of his drink before looking back at me. 

I sigh shakily and eat the last bit of my ice cream, trying to calm my nerves and clear my head at the same time. I hadn’t meant for it to sound like that. “Look,” I start, running my fingers through my hair. I feel him watch me with his intense gaze and I sigh again. “I’m just saying that you’re not going to remember me after tomorrow, so no need for either one of us to think this would go anywhere. I want to stay in contact and stuff because I really do think you’re amazing, but I’m not going to be unrealistic either.”

“And if I wanted it to go somewhere?” I look him right in the eyes and try to figure out where he’s going with that. “If I didn’t?”

“If you did,” I start hesitantly, scooting closer. He does too, watching my eyes carefully. “I’d tell you to ask me that again in two years.” He frowns. “And if you think about me while you’re back home in England, to pay me a visit and take me out, or vice versa. I’ve got a place in London,” I say slowly, watching the emotions in his eyes. He looks down at my lips as I squeeze into his side, bringing our faces together. “And if you didn’t, I would say that we still have tonight and tomorrow.”

His breath catches in his throat as he ponders the meaning of my words. He raises his eyebrows in question as the smell of his cologne surrounds me, wrapping me up in a cocoon of Harry Styles. I nod slowly, and meet his lips as they attempt to capture mine.  
I feel his hands grip onto my hips firmly and my eyes flutter closed as his tongue swipes over my upper lip, inviting and warm. I quickly oblique to unspoken request and think I taste the banana milkshake he’s just finished off. I sigh in content as his tongue begins it’s quest to map out my mouth and raise my hands to his shirt, balling it into my fists as I pull him closer and then push him away, breathing heavily as his mouth leaves mine with a quiet whine.

“We should go back to our room,” I whisper, looking at the older couple that just walked in over his shoulder. We were in a corner both, facing the wall, so nobody had to witness us practically inhaling each other. Harry wastes no time in throwing our trash away as he hurries us out the door.

\-----

My back slams against the bathroom door as soon as we’re safely tucked inside our room, and Harry’s lips immediately attack mine in an intense kiss, leaving my head feeling light and my legs weak in the knees. I whine against his lips as he pries mine open again and shoves his tongue through my barely parted lips. I try to think about our quiet ride back to the airport and our barely there conversation as we made our way through the personnel security and to our room to keep myself from getting too excited too quickly.

It’s been a little bit since my last rendezvous.

He sighs against my mouth as his leg squeezes between my thighs and sparks run through my body as he rolls his hips against mine. I whine softly as he begins to trail kisses away from my lips, biting my lip as he sucks and nips at my skin. Deciding to take some control, I slip my hands up his chest and begin unbuttoning his shirt. I quickly push it off his shoulders and run my fingers over his nipples. He gasps and brings his lips back up to mine for another heated kiss. Sensitive, is the only coherent thought that crosses my mind as he unbuttons my jeans and grabs my bum over my briefs.

My back arches, hips ultimately rubbing against his as he pulls me closer. He backs up until we’re next to the bed and he pushes me back onto it. He hurries to turn the lamp that we left on to the lowest setting and then returns, only to rip my jeans off of me. My eyes widen at how easy it was for him to do so. He watches me palm myself as he hurries out of his own jeans and crawls on top of me. 

“Har-“ his lips cut me off again, hand swatting mine away before it’s pulling my briefs off. I moan quietly when his bare hand touches my cock for the first time on accident. 

“Shit,” I say as he pulls away for air. I watch his hand wrap around me and groan against his cheek as he gives me a few strokes. “Ah,” I whisper, dragging my nails down his back. “Off,” I growl, snapping the waistband of his briefs.

He stands again, slipping them off and kicking them to the side as soon as they hit the ground. He looks me over appreciatively, rubbing his hands up and down my thighs as he tries to calm down enough to think. “Are you sure?” He mutters quietly.

“Fuck me,” comes out of my mouth automatically and I watch his jaw clenches. He swears to himself and rushes to his duffle. He comes back with a bottle of lube and looks at me curiously. “There’s a condom in my wallet,” I tell him once I get it. He searches for it for a little bit as I stroke myself. 

He looks at me in frustration as he swats my hand away again when he’s finally found it. He kisses me again, covering my body with his as he pushes our hips together again. “Mpf,” he let’s out. I giggle a little, grabbing the bottle of lube next to us and shoving it into his chest. “Impatient,” he mutters as he leans back on his heels and knees. I watch him cover a couple of his fingers in lube and feel anxious tears collect at the corner of my eyes. 

“Please hurry,” I beg a bit, feeling embarrassed for it. His eyes darken as he traces my rim delicately. “Fuck, Harry, it’s not my first rodeo!” I say a little louder. He thrusts a finger inside of me quickly, winding me for a moment as my eyes and mouth pop open. He wiggles it inside of me, circling it and grinding it before pulling it out and immediately adding another. He scissors for awhile before searching for my spot. He kisses me again as I let out a loud moan, happy to have found it. He thrusts his fingers into it a few times, smirking against my lips every time my mouth stops functioning against his. 

“I’ll bet you could come just from my fingers,” he whispers into my ear before nibbling on it. I bite my lip and my back arches. “Yeah,” he murmurs. “Could come just like this and then come again, can’t you?” A sob leaves my throat and I look right into his eyes as he adds another finger and jabs at my prostate again. “Look so pretty like this, Lou,” he continues. He’s not kissing me anymore. Just watching my face as he drives his fingers into me. “Look so pretty with your sweater on while I fuck you,” I hear him say, and it drives me to the edge. “That’s right, pretty boy. Let go for me. Want to see you come.” 

And I do, throwing my head back as Harry rubs at that spot inside of me for a second longer. Then he’s licking up the come on my stomach without even thinking about it, looking my directly in the eyes as he does so. I’m panting like crazy and my hands somehow ended up locked into his hair, scratching at his head as his curls knot around my fingers. And it’s obviously taking a toll on him. He moans quietly as I tug a bit and I sigh happily as he finishes cleaning up the cum that wasn’t currently staining my clothes. He kisses me softly, bending my knees so that he can fit more comfortably. 

“That was the best fingering I have ever received,” I tell him bluntly once I’ve calmed down. I’m still out of breath as he kisses me again, but his fingers don’t seem to care as they twist my nipples under my sweater. “I reckon I could,” I say breathlessly as he trails his kisses over my neck and moves his free hand down to my cock, trying to getting me hard again. It doesn’t take much. I whine and bite his shoulder, though, overly sensitive as his thumb rubs over my slit. I wrap my fingers around him too and we stroke each other lazily, both trying to calm ourselves down still.

Finally, he kisses me again before he sits up and tears the condom wrapper open with his teeth. I bite back a cheeky grin as I take it from him and roll it on him myself. He closes his eyes for a second before grabbing the lube again and putting a little bit around his cock. I gasp loudly as he taps It against my gaping hole and breath deeply as he pushes in easily. He waits until he’s bottomed out to stop. It seems to take all of his will power as he looks at where he’s buried deep inside of me. “Fuck,” we say at the same time. I bend my knees and pull them to my chest as he leans over me and kisses me deeply.

He grabs my knees and spreads them far apart, almost flat on the bed as he pulls out slowly and then fucks back into me with all of his might. “Mpf,” I grunt as he does it again and again and again… 

It’s all so overwhelming as he fills me up, covers me entirely with his body and licks the insides of my mouth like it’s the last time he’ll ever have sex. Ever. In his life. He fucks me so good, reminding me how pretty I am every time my brain stops functioning as he hits that spot inside of me. It surprised me how much I was apparently into that, because it was driving me crazy. 

“So good,” I moan into his mouth as I feel the familiar tightness in my stomach. “Gonna, ah,” I gasp as he hits his target again and drag my lips from his as I scratch my nails down his back. “Cum,” I finish, looking straight into his eyes as he props himself up using my hips.

He looks down at where he’s fucking me and watches for a few seconds, hands gripping so hard they’ll probably leave bruises. Then he leans back down, pushing my hips into the bed as he nibbles on my ear. “Cum for me, pretty boy. Wanna feel you, oh fuck,” he moans loudly as I let go at his permission. My body tenses and my eyes roll into the back of my head as he fucks me through my orgasm. “Fucking hell,” he growls out as he stops, body trembling as he fights to hold himself up through his own. “Sh-shit.”

I kiss him softly, rubbing his head weakly as I think about how painful his scalp will be once he’s come down. He pulls out slowly, both of us hissing as he does so. He lays next to me for a second, then looks at me as he pulls me into his chest. 

I try not to think about how much I’ll regret this by tomorrow night, when I’m alone in bed and remember the sparks and the heat and the fire that burns inside me even now, when he’s just holding me and drawing little shapes on my back and arm. Instead, I think about how his heated skin feels against mine and pray that we get to do this again before we can’t anymore.

“Let’s clean you up,” Harry says eventually, placing a light kiss on my forehead before he rolls me off of him and walks over to the bathroom. He picks up the condom he had apparently tied off and thrown on the floor, and throws it in the bin before grabbing a rag and warming it up under water. I sit up and throw my sweater off just as he comes back. “Sorry if it’s too hot,” he murmurs, kissing me again.

I hiss as he cleans around my hole and thighs before getting my cock. He continues kissing me as he wipes himself off and then throws the rag off the side of the bed.

Eventually, he drags us both up to the top of the bed and covers us in the duvet. “Goodnight, Lou,” he whispers as I curl into his side. I hum, listening to his heartbeat as I close my eyes and quickly fall asleep. 

\-----

I wake up to an empty bed in the morning, but can tell he hasn’t been gone long when I feel the space next to me and feel the warmth from where he slept all night. I look around the room and smile when I see him on the balcony, sipping a cup of what must be coffee. He’s leaning against the railing, already dressed for the day, as he watches a plane land. I slip on my briefs from last night and head over to the open balcony.

He tenses for a second as I wrap my arms around his waist and lean my head against his back. But he soon relaxes and tangles one of his hands with mine on his abdomen. We both stay silent, just enjoying each others’s company. When another plane starts to land, he turns around and kisses me softly. He doesn’t have to say anything for me to know it’s almost time to leave. 

We both reluctantly pull away at the same time, and I wish we didn’t have to go. But Harry’s future is resting on this flight to California, and it’s my second-to-last flight for a whole year. It has to be done. I sigh and press a quick kiss to his lips. “I’m going to take a quick shower and get dressed. We should get breakfast before we have to go.”

“I already ordered some food,” he murmurs, picking my hand up and playing with my fingers. “I hope you like eggs and bacon, because it should be here in about twenty minutes,” he continues, letting my hand go.

“Sounds perfect, actually,” I assure, pecking him again before rushing to the bathroom.

I frown at my reflection, looking over all of the bruises he left on me last night. He made sure not to mark me where my uniform wouldn’t hide them, but he definitely made sure I knew who fucked me last night. I shiver at the thought and climb into the shower slowly. When he joins me not even a minute later, I can already tell it’s going to be a really long day.


End file.
